


Christmas Lights

by wiltedfeathers



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, christmas drabble, they’re girlfriends and they’re decorating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 09:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiltedfeathers/pseuds/wiltedfeathers
Summary: bayley and carmella tackle christmas decorating





	Christmas Lights

**Author's Note:**

> the flow makes no sense but i can’t get this visual out of my head

Carmella wanted a big tree. The kind of tree that held a million decorations and were constantly plastered over every Christmas magazine stacked on their coffee table. The kind of tree that barely fit through the door despite the two women having an insane amount of arm strength. The kind of tree that towered over both of them, and was slightly intimidating in a weird way. Bayley had suggested a smaller tree, seeing as they’d just moved into the small condo a few months prior. She couldn’t help but say yes once she was hit with puppy dog eyes.

Boxes of decorations were strewn across the floor of the living room, a ladder nearby for the smaller of the two. There wasn’t a major height difference between them, but it was significant enough to where Bayley had to get the majority of the decorations on the top shelf of the hall closet. She couldn’t help but smile from her spot on the ladder as she watched Carmella try to untangle the lights for the tree. The faint multicolor glow illuminated her face and Bayley couldn’t help but smile at her girlfriend, earning a “You’re making me blush!” from the blonde.

They’re tacking stockings above the fireplace when Carmella suggests they watch the _Charlie Brown Christmas_ special for the umpteenth time this week, under Bayley’s condition they watch _The Grinch_ right after. There’s a small debate on if _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ is a holiday movie while putting ornaments on the tree, and making plans to see each other’s families as they hang lights around the window. Carmella can’t help but giggle when Bayley drapes lights around her and says “You light up my life.”

The tree towers over the entire room, the soft glow of the lights and candles making the moment even more intimate. Bayley rests her chin on Carmella’s shoulder as the smaller of the two sips her hot chocolate. She points up and Bayley follows her gaze to the mistletoe that was unknowingly placed above the doorway to the living room. Bayley just shakes her head and kisses Carmella’s cheek.


End file.
